Highwind's Horrible SingAlong Blog
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: In which Riku is a villain...or a hero...no one's really quite sure. All that Sora knows is that he doesn't really mind either way. His vlog, after all, is awesome! RikuXSora AU Drabble Collection


He'd never admit it to anyone, but Sora is obsessed with a villain's vlog. Sora starts following it when he moves to Twilight Town and his face is plastered all over the newspapers as an anarchist.

The videos on Youtube of him saving a kitten from drowning and a little kid from being hit by a bus say otherwise.

It's hard to imagine such an attractive man is evil but he hatches the plans and has an archenemy and everything. Okay. So Sora may do a little bit more than stalk the vlog of a sex god. He may also have a total crush on the hotness that is the worst and best villain Twilight Town's ever seen.

Sora is actually 98% certain that he's 'evil' because he joined the only gang in town to find the people who kidnapped his stepsister. At least, that's what everyone seems to have settled on and it's a lot easier to believe than all the good ones are taken or evil (and if that is the case than Highwind would be stuck in the centre of that venn diagram). There are rumors floating around that he already found her, but unless he sees Highwind himself say it, he won't believe a word of it.

Sadly, though, half the people who follow Highwind's vlog often prompt him to talk about his own love interest; this stupid, oblivious guy at the laundry mat that Highwind goes to. Seriously, whoever this dude is needs to get hit by a clue-by-four or relinquish the hold of this god's affection because some people here would actually appreciate it.

Honestly, Sora is seconds away from making a fake account and groveling until Highwind agrees to marry him. Or even just talk to him. Or wave in his general direction. You know, he'll take whatever.

Really, there are some serious doubts that either will ever happen because the guy that Highwind creeps on at the laundry mat is the only thing, besides his stepsister, which Highwind even bothers to acknowledge.

Sora wishes that someone would creep on him at his laundry mat. Some guys just have all the luck.

* * *

Riku is screwed. He has been working as a gang member for over a year now and his little stepsister is still in a coma and he only gets a chance once a month to see her hooked up to machines, but only if he plays by the rules of the Organization XIII and their current partners; the Heartless.

Regardless, he tries to move past the depressing darkness that encroaches on his life by making embarrassing YouTube video's and stalking a person who doesn't know he exists. The highlight of his week is actually Saturday at 10:30 sharp when a gorgeous brunette dances into the laundry mat, grinning and sorting his whites from his darks.

Riku sighs after the man as he transfers some more of his wet clothes into the dryer. If Riku was half as good with words as he was at being the villain of Twilight Town he would write sonnets about the little smile that the kid gets when he pours fabric softener into the washing machine. Things that precious should be kept under lock and key.

Riku has tried once to talk to the brunette; practicing a casual greeting for weeks before actually saying it to something besides his bathroom mirror. Only the guy had headphones in.

Yeah.

Riku is definitely waiting until he can say something non-embarrassing in a non-embarrassing situation. Or something that isn't insulting. Kairi used to tell him he 'pulled pigtails' which he honestly didn't get until he was being hit on by a girl in a bar and she pulled on the drawstring of his sweater. He's now very thankful that the perfection on the other side of the room doesn't seem to wear hoodies often.

Still, Riku ponders about inventing something, anything, that would give him a moment to breath before taking the plunge into the ever deepening blue of his crush's eyes. Like a freeze ray. Yeah. A freeze ray would be good.

* * *

**A/N:** A blatant rip-off of Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Haven't seen it? Get on that now. It's 40min. You spend less time looking at funny pictures of cats. Indulge me.

-_Reiver_


End file.
